


Awaking Agony

by Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Gore, Happy ending though, Horror in general, Lots of Angst, M/M, More tags will be added in future, Not a lot though, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou/pseuds/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou
Summary: (discontinued)When Thomas starts to have more and more nightmares, the sides immediately know something is wrong, especially when they find out that Roman isn't the cause of it. This leads to the sides to have a group discussion during breakfast. During this, Roman leaves without a warning, his mind already made up to solve the issue, and goes to one room he has come to only dub as the "Nightmare Room", filled with nothing but nightmarish ghouls and monsters and things Thomas fears the most. It's far from creative, but he rather not think about it too much. All he leaves is a note stating where he is and that he will be back soon, but what happens when he inevitably gets trapped in said place? How will this affect Roman, affect Thomas? Will the other sides be able to save him, or get stuck in the room as well in their attempt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas may seem a bit OOC but that's only because I am never quite sure how to write him. I'll figure something out though. The first chapter is kinda sucky honestly, I just had no real idea how to start it, and if it seems rushed, it kinda was. I’m just bad with beginnings sometimes.

All the sides, along with Thomas, wake up with a start. Another nightmare. Another nightmare that feels all too real. Before all of these multitudes of nightmares started, when they were just rare and weren't anything like they were now, Roman and maybe Virgil where the only ones to wake up. Now though, Virgil always wakes up in a panic, always shooting straight into an anxiety attack. Roman has fallen out of his bed many times, drenched with sweat and panting as if he's ran a marathon. The thumps are what always wake Patton up, which was now like a cue that tells him to go help Anxiety with his anxiety. All of these emotions that flood the mind palace wake up the logical trait. It somehow penetrates through his sturdy room walls and shake him awake. Even after Virgil is calmed down and Roman changes his pajamas, none of the sides get back to sleep as they check on Thomas and stay with him through the entire night.

Roman's the one that controls the dreams of Thomas Sanders. Sometimes they do get out of his control and his mind reels and they can either be odd and strange, or scary and filled with horror. But this time, these nightmares aren't caused by him. He usually experiences the dreams and nightmares as well with Thomas, but now he's only left with small fragments that flash in his mind when he wakes up and are gone in a split second. The fanciful side has tried over and over to control them, to put an end to these nights full of fear and panic, but he has no control over them. He's beyond frustrated and angry that he can not fight off these fears, which he usually does or did in past nightmares, but since he can't even see them, he literally can't do anything. 

The other sides think the nightmares are because of Roman, but that theory is quickly debunked when Roman tells them he isn't doing it with so much passion and emotion they know he's telling the truth. 

"We need to discuss this issue," Logan declares one morning in the kitchen as Patton cooks sluggishly. Everyone has bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Virgil doesn't even wear his eyeshadow anymore, as he's too tired to apply it, but the sides don't even notice, since it looks like he's actually wearing that black makeup. "There has to be a solution we are not seeing."

"We can't think of a solution if we don't know what is causing the problem," Roman mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leans against the counter. His hairs a mess and he hasn't even bothered to dress in his prince costume. Virgil only listens to the conversation. He's sitting on the counter, his head leaning up against the cupboards with his eyes closed, but he isn't asleep, no matter how much he craves it. Patton is far too tired to scold the anxious side for perching himself on the counter top.

"Why don't we talk about this once we have our food and coffee? Maybe we'll be able to think clearer than," Patton suggests with a weak smile as he starts to put fluffy pancakes onto four plates. Three for each side with a side of crispy bacon and fluffs of scrambled eggs. Even with the lack of sleep, Patton's food is still delicious.

"Yes, you are probably correct," Logan only states as he goes over to the coffee pot, pouring coffee for all of them. He helps Patton set the table, while Roman tries to get Virgil off the counter. He's only met with quiet grumbles and grunts, which eventually leads to Roman frustratingly yanking the grumpy side off the counter and quite literally dragging him to the table. They all eventually sit, Virgil rubbing the back of his arm from the rug burn, but staying quiet.

They all start piping in ideas of what could be causing this, each sounding more ridiculous than the other. Roman falls silent after a while, even stops eating all together. What could possibly be causing this? Maybe it's a new side? No, that would be one weird side, plus they probably would've known that ages ago if it was that. Roman's jaw clenches as he starts thinking, his head starting to dully ache. Then it hits him, like a runaway locomotive. He jumps out of his seat, just as Logan suggests the cause could be eating sugar before bed, and sinks out and into his room. Without missing a beat he snaps his fingers, his usual attire appearing on his figure and he quickly looks around for his sword.

The sides blink in surprise at the now empty seat, glancing at each other, then the chair again. "What was that all about?" Virgil mumbles, his words barely coherent. 

"I think he may be a little upset," Patton says, poking lazily at his eggs. He sees the look on the logical side's face and explains, "All Roman wants to do is protect Thomas, like we do. But since it has to deal with dreams and nightmares, something that he does deal with, he feels he needs to be the only one to help Thomas through it. He feels helpless because he can't control something he's supposed to be able to control."

Logan nods, feeling like he understands a little bit more. "But he does not need to do this alone. We all work together to make Thomas a functional human being, which means we do need to help each other with our jobs as well, whether that's balancing each other out or helping to fix a problem."

Patton gently nods. He's silent for a second, seeming to hesitate before asking, "Should I go check on him?"

Virgil shakes his head. "No. Let the drama queen cool down." Patton only nods again with a frown. The room is filled with silence as they quietly eat together. Three sides instead of four. The fourth side left a note on his pillow, stating where he is going and an estimated time of being back sometime tomorrow. Roman hasn't felt this exhilarated in a long time. A new adventure that had a huge potential of solving a big problem. All he could do was smile in determination as he rose up, standing in front of an old, black door. It looks like it's been beaten on many times, hit with fists or some other appendage. It's dented a bit in places and cracked. There's three long claw marks on the front that stretch from the top left corner to the bottom right. Cobwebs have formed in the corners. The door has definitely been through Hell. Roman takes a deep breath, right hand gripping his sword tightly as he reaches forward with his left hand and grabs the rusty doorknob. It squeaks as he turns it, the door cracking and creaking as he opens it just enough for him to slip in. It shuts behind him.

On the front of this old, damaged door is a wooden sign that's nailed to it. In uppercase letters that look to have been carved with a knife are words that spell out, "STAY OUT!" On another sign that's almost cracked in two, "DANGEROUS!" is carved into it. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Roman sees when he slides in the room, is trees and flickering street lamps. What’s not being illuminated by street lamps it’s an eerie blackness that leaves Roman feeling slightly nervous and on edge. He shakes it off quickly though, taking in a large breath as he straightens up. He was expecting to be somewhere in Thomas’s house, or maybe even in a dark abyss. But, this is outside, like he’s in a town. Maybe it’s supposed to depict the Florida town Thomas is living in right now, Roman thinks to himself as he starts to cautiously walk forward. 

It all seems far too quiet. He was expecting demonic growls and howling, but there’s nothing. “GAH!” Roman yelps, quickly stumbling back as he jumps around, shaking his feet as hard as he can. Spiders have started crawling their way up his legs, leaving him to grimace and brush them off with his hands. Their much larger than your everyday spider, and when one quite large spider starts approaching, Roman brings his sword down on it, chopping it in half. He inevitably gags when he pulls the sword back up, now covered in a gross mustard color substance. He flicks off whatever is on his weapon, quickly jogging over to one of the street lamps and standing under it. He feels much safer under the light. 

Spiders, of course there would be spiders. Roman’s killed enough for Patton to have no fear to them anymore, which is a very good thing now being in here. As Roman takes a breather, a rustling in the bushes behind him brings him into a fighting stance, sword in front of him to fight. A rabbit, small and fluffy, hops out, nose twitching as it smells the air. It’s a white rabbit to be exact, it’s black eyes staring straight into Roman’s. This bunny is far too adorable, Roman thinks to himself, how could something like this be in this room. He starts stepping back as it hops towards him, only stopping when the creature stops. 

It stares, cocking its head to the side. Nothing seems to happen for a few seconds and Roman’s starting to think maybe the rabbit is here because he’s also in here. Maybe he brought some good with him. Though that idea is quickly ground to dust when the animal lurches forward, like it’s about to throw up whatever meal it had, small furry body quivering. Roman watches in horror as it shakes itself, causing its increasingly growing hair to become messy. He flinches when he hears tearing of flesh, seeing that the edges of the rabbit’s mouth is being ripped into a curly, menacing grin. Blood seeps from its mouth as sharp triangular teeth take the place of its former teeth. It’s even growing to about the size of a Jack Rabbit, maybe bigger. 

It shakes one last time, hair even more messy and disheveled than before, and looks up at the princely side. Its eyes are still a pitch black, but there’s growing red dots in the middle. The rabbit looks like one straight from a horror movie as it grins somehow wider, letting one paw step forward. It’s now long claws click against the pavement under foot. 

Roman’s breathing is more shallow and uneven, the sword shaking with his hand. “Roman the creative trait, am I correct? Oh, you should not have come here Princey.” The rabbit speaks, which isn’t honestly the most surprisingly compared to what just happen. What’s surprising is it’s smooth, deep voice, that echoes around them both. There’s a second voice talking with it, sounding more demonic then the first. Kind of like Virgil’s when he gets too anxious. 

All Roman can do is swallow, stepping back a bit. “I know you want to help little Tommy boy, but do you really think going here was the best idea? This is no place for you to be here. I thought you would know that of all people. You did put those signs up yourself.” The rabbit continues to talk, the blood seeming to never stop coming as it drip, drip, drips on the ground. 

“W-Why... why are you saying this? Why aren’t you... attacking me?” Roman questions, trying to subside is shaking by tensing up his muscles. 

He notices the rabbit’s teeth look razor sharp, and in between them he swears he can see flesh in them. “I’m more of what you would call a neutral monstrosity. There are other’s that are like me, but they are so rare that’s it’s impossible you’ll come across them. The other’s, oh the other’s. They’ll rip you from limb to limb and then some when they find you. You can’t die in here, the only one that can truly kill you wound be Tommy, but it will still be quite... painful.” Its eyes seem to glow at that word, but it doesn’t make a move to attack. 

Roman’s taking deep breathes, calming himself down before speaking. “I appreciate you’re warning, Mr. Rabbit-“

“Please, call me Manny.”

“Manny? Like from Ice Age? Oh, never mind, like I was saying, I appreciate it, but I need to do this. Thomas needs me to destroy whatever is causing him, causing us, these restless nights.” Roman says, feeling a little more calm. The rabbit was no threat. Creepy, but no threat. 

Silence falls for a few moments, which unnerves Roman and he doesn’t know why. “You really are a dumbass. You didn’t even bring anyone with you.” Manny giggles. 

Roman blinks, staring at the rabbit in surprise. “W-What?”

“Are you deaf? I said you are a dumbass. You have no chance surviving the horrors of this place alone. Now I know why Anxiety always calls you stupid.” Manny chuckles, turning around and starting to hop back where it came from. 

“Wait!” Roman calls out, causing the nightmarish creature to stop. “Why don’t you come with me? I mean, I doubt you have anything of importance you need to do, and you know quite a lot more about this place than I do. It would not cause you any harm to help.”

Manny isn’t facing him, which doesn’t let the prince see the extremely wide grin on its face, stretching farther than what any grin should stretch and the crazy look in its eyes. “Well, I could. I’ll be able to have a front row seat when you get ripped to shreds, so there is a plus here.” It turns around, staring right into Roman’s eyes. “But I wouldn’t help you at all. I wish you luck on your quest Prince Roman. You’re going to need it.” Its voice was mocking as it spoke and it turned back around, hopping back into the bush and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours after breakfast. The table had been cleaned off and Patton had wrapped up the leftovers and set them in the fridge so Roman could have the rest of his breakfast. Though as the day dragged on, and with still no sign of the flamboyant prince, Patton was starting to grow worried. Roman’s not brain storming, they would all know if he was. It wasn’t like Princey to be upset and stay up in his room for this long. Patton’s leg bounces gently as he sits next to Logan on the couch. His fingers are twirling around each other and Virgil notices that it’s been the tenth time that he bit his lip in the past ten minutes. He lost count on how many Patton had dug his teeth into his lip in the past hour.

Eventually Virgil couldn’t take it anymore. The bouncing and lip biting and thumb twiddling was putting him on edge. “Why don’t you go check on Roman if you are so worried, Patton?” Virgil doesn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was seriously getting anxious.

Patton stops his movement for a minute to look up at his anxious son, eyes big behind his glasses. “Really? Do you think he would mind?”

Logan, with a book in his hand, rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Patton. He has been up in his room for a great number of hours, which I admit is not very usual from Roman. Usual for Virgil, but not Roman. Plus, I believe your worrying ticks are working Virgil up. Just go check.”

Patton looks over at Logan, then back to Virgil and notices the way he’s grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and how is muscle are tense. “Yeah, okay.” That’s all he says as he stands up, quickly sinking out to Roman’s room. Logan and Virgil glance at each other, share a few glances, before going back to their previous task. Virgil scrolling through his phone, most likely on a social media, while Logan goes back to reading his book, probably a Sherlock Holmes book this time. It’s quiet and peaceful, Virgil much calmer now. The presence between the two is... nice. Unlike Roman or Patton, they both are quiet, and not very talkative unless they have to be. They enjoyed each other’s company, even if they didn’t look at each other or speak. 

A good ten minutes goes by before Patton appears in the common room, paper in hand. The paper barely makes a sound has his hands shake, his eyes glossed over with unshed tears. “Patton?” Logan questions, his brow knitting together in worry. 

“H-He left a note... he-he left a-a note a-and- and-“ Patton gasps out, a few tears falling. He shakes his head and silently hands it to Logan. Logan blinks a few times before quietly grabbing the paper from him. He stares down at it for a few seconds. Definitely Roman’s handwriting. He takes a deep breath before reading: 

“Dear Virgil, Patton, Logan, or all three, 

If you are reading this, then Patton was worried 

and came to check on me! I apologize for not 

telling you all face to face before I left, but I had 

to go right away, so I left a note. As you read this, 

I am in Nightmare Room, finding out what could 

possibly be terrorizing Thomas and destroying 

It once and for all! An estimated time that I will be 

back should be sometime tomorrow. I must tell 

you, whatever you do, DO NOT come after me. No 

matter what happens, DO NOT and I repeat DO 

NOT come after me. It is far too dangerous for 

any of you to come along. I promise, I will be fine! 

Now I must go, but I hope you all have wonderful 

days while I’m gone! Don’t miss me too much! 

Sincerely, Prince Roman.” 

Silence fills the air as Logan finishes reading. Virgil’s face as gone paler than his usual complexion, but the other’s seem to not notice. That stupid Prince! Virgil thinks to himself, why would he go out and do something as stupid as that! That place is dangerous and he’s going to get himself seriously injured and stuck in there and we’ll never ever see him again and- 

“W-We should g-go after him! I don’t care how d-dangerous he says i-it is! We can’t l-let him go alone like th-that!” Patton exclaims, more tears spilling from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. He’s getting worked up, and Logan doesn’t even need to understand emotions to see that that’s happening. Logan stands, his book now a distant memory on the couch as he approaches Patton. 

“Patton, this is not the first time Roman has gone on a dangerous adventure like this. I do not believe I have to remind you about the bandits he conjured up so he could have a ‘real challenge’. I am sure he will be back tomorrow, he always comes back.” Logan reassures, slowly and hesitantly teaching forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. Before he knows it Patton engulfs him into a tight hug, burying his face into the logical side’s black polo. 

“O-Okay. I b-believe you, Lo-Logan. But if he is n-not back a-after a day, I’m g-going after him and y-you can’t st-stop me.”


End file.
